


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by KaybeeBabee



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Adorable, Cuties, F/M, Insomnia, Jack is life, Jack is love, M/M, Nightmare Disorder, can't sleep, is she a fangirl?, is she homophobic?, qt's, they cuddle, zack brings his girlfriend on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaybeeBabee/pseuds/KaybeeBabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has insomnia and Alex has nightmare disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to happy with this one, I might fix it later, I might not. 
> 
> Zacks girlfriend reminds me of my friend Chloe. She's an egg.

Sleep. 

Something most people can do easily. 

I've had insomnia for 6 or so years. It gets hard on the road, speaking that some days we have to get up at 6 AM. 

My boyfriend Alex (who's rather adorable when he's cuddled into my chest), is being a little butt decided to sleep in his own bunk tonight, on the other hand has nightmare disorder. From being his friend so long, I'm pretty sure his nightmares started right around when his brother died. 

I turn over to look at my phone, damn, it's 3:24 in the morning and I'm not even tired yet. My minds racing and I feel like I could keep up on a 3 mile run with Zack. 

"J-Jack, no." I hear something that sounds strangely like an Alexander Gaskarth mumble. Maybe I'm hearing things. "Stop. Do-don't. No." He whimpers quietly. 

Fuck should I get up and hold him. Yes I should. But Zack's girlfriend is on the bus. I don't know if she'd take to well to either 1.being woken up because of Alex's sobbing or 2. Me and Alex being together. The gay. 

"Go away. Go away. Go away." He chokes out. Fuck it. She's going to be awoken some how, and I'd rather be able to sleep too if she's going to get woken up. 

I stealthily roll onto the floor. When I open his curtain he's hugging his pillows and blankets and he's curled into a ball. 

"'Lex? Come on Lexy wake up."

"Jack?" he whimpers quietly. 

"I'm right here, just wake up." I shake him harder. 

His slightly bloodshot honey brown eyes snap open and he dives on top of me. Effectively throwing me off my feet. . He pushes his face into my neck and cries lightly. 

"Y-you told me you hated me. And I-I was drunk a-and you jumped of. Cliff. And-and." He chokes on his own sobs. I pull him to my chest and coo him. 

"Shh, baby, it's ok. I'm here. I love you and I don't think I'm going to jump off of a cliff any time soon. Come on." I sit up so I can pick him up. "Lets go to sleep." 

"Do you think Sarah is going to be mad?" he whines after his breathing finally calms down. 

"I don't know. I don't think it matters. She can either put up or shut up because I love you." he rolls his eyes at my pun. 

"I love you too, you dork." He says with a yawn "Goodnight, babe."

"Yea." I lay back and he snuggles into my chest and I put my arms around him. 

I fall asleep almost instantly. He's my cure. He stops my thoughts because I focus on him. And to me he's a no brainer. 

\---

I wake up with pink hair splayed over my Jack Skellington tattoo. In the night he managed to place his entire body on top of mine. Well bunks are really fucking small so whatever. And he's warm. 

I rub up and down his sides until he wakes up. "Jack." he moans. Sorry, but it's too early for the sexy. And Sarah is here and probably won't appreciate it. 

I flip us over and kiss around his face before sliding out of the bunk. He huffs before getting out too. I throw a shirt at his face. Y

"Dick." he smiles tossing the shirt over his head. 

\---

"So, how'd you two sleep last night?" Sarah, Zacks girlfriend smirks at us. Looking, somehow, fully energetic at 7:15 in the morning. 

Rian's somewhere with the merch guy, and Zack's taking a shower. 

"Um, fine I guess." Alex answers for us awkwardly, 99.9% positive she woke up with his loud mouth and me telling him I love him. Whoops. 

"Some yaoi jalex cuddle fest that was at 4 AM." She whispers moving to grab some butter for the pancakes she is making. 

"Well fuck." Alex smirks at me scotching his chair closer "I think she's a fan." 

"Yea, I'm kind of a shipper. You can just see the love in your eyes you know." She put a stack of pancakes in front of us and gave us plates and forks. 

"Good thing you're not fangirling though. That would be awkward." I say picking up a pancake from the stack and poking Alex in the face. He glares at me as someone knocked on the door. 

"We learn to keep it on the inside." she said going to open the door. Brown hair flowing behind her. 

"Hola amigos!" Vic from PTV announced as Jamie, Mike, and Tony and him walked onto our bus "we heard you guys have pancakes."

Just another day on tour.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request a oneshot for me. I'll find it faster if you put it on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/user/Kayla_says_heyy


End file.
